(Sorrowful love) Eyeless Jack x Jane The Killer
by heros with hoods
Summary: This story is about how Jack and Jane met in the state of how they are mainly known to be in. As the years pass, they come to fall for each other, then things start to keep them apart and they try their best to do things when their together, but when something happens to one of them,life will no longer be the same without the other.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1***

 **It was a rainy day. In a dark ally, there was Jeff and Jane , about to fight."You killed my parents so now…...I will keep you from having your fun on killing people's parents."**

 **Jeff gave a smirk and said,"Come at me with all you got!"**

 **Jane leaped forward, knife in hand, aimed for his throat. Of course Jeff saw this coming and counter attacked by punching her in the stomach.**

 ***Eyeless Jack's POV***

 **I was walking down the street, wondering who's kidney i should eat. "I know it'll take this hunger away for awhile." Suddenly Jeff appeared in front of me. "Maybe he can help me find someone to eat",he said.**

" **Hey Jeff, come help m-", suddenly I saw Jeff fighting someone. Who was she? Why are they fighting? What did he do to get this person angry this time?**

" **Well time to stop the fight."**

 **As i started walking towards them, i knew this wasn't going to end good. But i still wondered, who is that women Jeff is fighting. I know she can't be like a normal person because her skin was the same color as mine, dark and gray, with black hair black eyes, or was a mask she was wearing? She was wearing a black dress with black heels, to be honest i think i was starting to like her 'cause she can kick ass pretty good.**

 ***Jane's POV***

" **I will end this now, once and for all!"**

 **I took my knife and started to get ready to unleash my wrath upon him. As suspected, he tried to counter attack. I quickly dodged it and cut his arm and face. Then this guy came out of nowhere. he was wearing a black hoodie with a blue with dripping black eyes mask and a scalpel in his hand. He had brown hair with skin as the same as mine, which i can think Jeff for….that asshole. When i saw his scalpel, i thought ,** ' _ **Can someone really murder someone with a weapon like that?'**_

" **What ever this fight is about, it's now over", he said. "Alright Jeff, you got some explaining to do. WHat did you do to get this women angry this time?" His voice sounded serious when he said that. But for some reason i thought i'd recognized him from somewhere, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. I kept thinking** ' _ **Why does he seem so familiar?What is it that makes him so familiar? What is it? What is it? What is it?'**_

" **Move away now Eyeless Jack!She made a huge mistakes cutting my face", Jeff said. "MOVE NOW BEFORE I CUT YOU TOO JACK! You may be one of the few friends I have but i'm not afraid to cut you if you get in my way when i'm wanting to destroy something that ruined my face!"**

 **After I heard his name that's when i remembered who he was. The only person who sneaks into people's houses while they slept. The one who takes something that was apart of a body….and eats it.**

" **Oh, I know who you are! You're the guy who takes people's kidneys while they sleep. Eyeless Jack"**

" **Yea. How do you know me if we've never met before?"**

" **I hear people talk about you all the time when i try to hunt down Jeff. Now can you move, I was just about to send his ass where he belongs!"**

 ***Jeff's POV***

" **Dammit Jack! MOVE NOW!"**

" **No Jeff. Not until you explain what's going on. What did you do to get...er...sorry, what was your name?"**

" **Jane The Killer, but you can call me Jane."**

" **Right. Jeff explain what you did to get Jane angry."**

" **Alright. Long story short, I killed her parents and she wants to hunt me down and kill me."**

" **Jeff….YOU IDIOT!" Jack got his fist ready and punched my face."OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I'm going to get back at that guy for ruining my face as well. I really hate it when people mess up my beautiful face. I really am going to get back at him just got to wait for the right moment.**

 **Then i heard Jane giggle and gave me a smirked at me. "Thats it. Jane, im going to kill you here and now!" I got my knife ready and i began to leap towards her. Jack grabbed and held me back before my knife could even touch her. "Dammit Jack, let go of me NOW!" Guess we were too loud 'cause someone yelled at us and i really thought that they said something about cops, but we ignored it, of course, and continued our fight and was still being loud because more people was starting to yell at us. Guess they had it because i saw someone had their phone in their hands.**

 ***Eyeless Jack's POV***

 **Next thing I know, i started to hear police sirens coming. "SHIT, Jeff quickly, make a portal to Slender's Mansion!" I then thought of actually bringing along Jane. I really can't let her go through with the 'special treatment' they give us when they catch us. And I won't let her caught.**

" **No way. If I do then you'll bring Jane along and make her a proxy as well", Jeff argued. I could tell on his face that he didn't even want her anywhere close to the mansion. That dude really needs to let Jane get her revenge on him 'cause right now he is really pissing me off.**

" **So, either way she needs to come. Obviously, she'll be captured by the police. She'll go through the "special treatment' they have just for us!" I'm still not going to let her near that horrible nightmare they have for us.**

" **Does it look like I care about her,…NO I DON'T! I don't give a fuck if she is going through that hell." He then turned around and seemed really pissed who cares, we just need to get out of there and quick because I can here the police sirens getting closer and closer. "Dude open the portal now."**

" **No. I will only open it if it was just you and me, but i refuse to open it if Jane is coming along and that's final."**

 ***Jane's POV***

" **JEFF, OPEN THE FUCKING PORTAL, WE CAN CONTINUE OUR FIGHT LATER, JUST OPEN IT AND WE WILL END EACH OTHER LATER!"**

" **FINE, BUT ONLY TO CONTINUE THE FIGHT AT THE MANSION!" Jeff finally opened the portal. They entered the portal and disappeared before the police got there. When we got there,I was surprised by how small the mansion was on the outside.**

" **Wait 'till you see inside the mansion",Jack whispered in my ear.**

 **I heard Jeff give a small 'tch' and started to walk towards the mansion.** ' _ **I'm going to end that guy one day',**_ **I thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

 **Jane walked into the mansion in awe. Hoodie and Masky were, of course, sitting in front of the T.V. cuddling next to each other. Slenderman came up to Jane and wondered 'What has brought us a new person to change her into a proxy?' Jane wondered why are those two are cuddling so close to each other when she could tell they are brothers and yet act like a couple. Thats when she noticed a very tall man in a suit with a red tie with no face carrying a small child. 'Who would've thought such a child like her is a killer', she thought.**

 ***Slender's POV***

 **I began to walk towards our guest, wondering what brings her to my mansion.**

 **"Well, well, well, seems we have a guest. Whats your name dear?"**

 **"Jane The Killer….sir."**

 **I let out a small laugh. "Now now, there's no need to be formal. Just say what you would normally say around here."**

 **"Ok then."**

 **"So how did you get here Jane. The only way to get here is to create a portal and to that you have to be one of my proxies'"**

 **"Well, it all started when I was fighting Jeff earlier in an ally, trying to get my revenge, when E.J. came before I could end him for what he did to my parents and me and then-"**

 **"Now why would you want to avenge your parents and yourself?"**

 **"Well he killed my parents and tried to make me look like him which hurt like hell and now my skin is soo gray."**

 **I heard Jeff jump and tried to sneak away after Jane explained what was going knows not to do things like that which would expose us where we are hiding out.**

 **"Can you stay here until i finish dealing with Jeff?"**

 **"Sure"**

 ***Jane's POV***

 **Slenderman walked towards Jeff and picked him up by the hood with his tendrils coming from his back. He began to lecture him about why he shouldn't have done what he did. To be honest, it was actually funny to see him being treated like a kid with Slenderman acting like he's the parent of all his proxies.**

 **It was actually funny that i couldn't hold my laughter in for much longer. Slenderman was finally done lecturing him and gave him a suitable punishment for what he did. He began to walk towards me and began to ask me random questions and it kind of took awhile and I found myself tuning him out.**

 **He then finally stopped asking me question and said,"Well, Jane I think you're worthy of being one of my proxies." I was surprised I was able to become a proxy so quickly, I thought i would have to fight someone or something else to be one.**

 **He also told me that he doesn't have enough rooms for everyone to be in so he put me as Jack's roommate. I never shared a room with a guy before, guess there's a first time for everything. I then saw Jack starting to daydream about sharing a room with me and I actually saw him blush at the thought of it.**

 ***Eyeless Jack's POV***

 **I started to blush at the thought of sharing a room with Jane. It was a good thing i was wearing my mask because I felt myself getting all nervous about it. Slenderman would only put two people together in the same room if he only sees a future about the two of them, guess he saw one about us two otherwise he would put her in a separate room.**

 **I then heard Sally start to complain about it. God, I really wish she wouldn't complain about it. I know i can't tell her i'm not interested otherwise it would break her heart and she's too young to know how that feels, so i let her just keep liking me.**

 **"Why does she get to share a room with Jack. It's no fair", Sally said complaining with a pouting face. "I want to share a room with him, I don't like being in a room all by myself it's scary!"**

 **It's really obvious she likes me alot and I never really wanted to hurt a girl, but this is the first time I ever wanted to do so.**

 **"Now Sally, there is a reason why I choose who shares a room with who. Now stop complaining and I will find a good roommate for you", Slenderman said trying to get her to stop complaining.**

 **I whispered into Jane's ear, "I secretly ship them. Don't tell anyone especially Slenderman, I don't want him to get angry at me just for knowing about it."**

 **She nodded with an adorable smile on her face that could make a guy melt. I guess after seeing that, I felt my heart beginning to race. 'What is wrong with me' , I thought. 'Am I starting to like her? Stupid me, we just met and now i'm falling for her?'**

 **"Shouldn't I start settle down in our room now", Jane said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "uhh...yea. Lets go."**

 **As we walked down the hall, Jack gave me some tips on the rules here. he then to begin to talk about his past here. he even told me about the time when he ate on the couch, even though Slenderman said not to. He also told me that sally almost bit his arm after smelling the blood from the kidney. I could tell that she wanted to flick me in the forehead, but she resisted.**

 **"Well that's what happens when you break one of Slenderman's rules", Jane said laughing.**

 **"I guess , oh about your fight with Jeff, you can't do that in the mansion. Slenderman has a specific place for that. I'll show it to you the next time you and Jeff fight."**

 **"Ok, which it will be soon."**

 **"Yea,...well, here's our room." When I opened the door we saw that there was already a second bed and all of Jane's stuff was already fixed. "Huh, guess someone decided to put up your stuff for you"**

 **"Guess so." We both were wondering who put up Jane's stuff. thats when a voice came behind us saying, "I was the one who put up her stuff."**

 **That's when we both jumped and turned around to see it was Jeff that said it. "I was suppose to as a punishment Slendy gave me for what I did to you and your parents. Just don't think this is the end of our fight missy. It ain't over just yet."**

 **Next thing i know they were beginning to fight thats when I stepped in. "Not in the mansion you guys. Slenderman has a place for that, remember?"**

 **"Shit, I forgot Slendy would've killed us if we fight here. Jack you're showing her the way or she can get lost….either way i just want to end the fight with me killing her."**

 **"I DON'T THINK SO MOTHER FUCKER! Jack show me the way."**

 **"Ok, just follow me"**

 **I lead Jane outside to a field to where there was blood on the ground and destroyed targets all over the place. There was even dead corpses on the ground and hanging on the trees. Some of them were missing organs….don't blame me i'm not the only one who eats organs.**

 **Jane then had a psychotic look and went straight towards Jeff, who was already there and the same look Jane had, and leaped towards her as well…."Shit's about to go down', I thought.**

 **Few hours passed, and the two were still fighting. Every few minutes they would stop to catch their breaths and go right back to fighting. Jack finally got them to stop before they completely destroy the place, which they made the place worse than it was already in. "Ok, guys, time to give it a rest. You can fight all you want but give it a rest for now", Jack said trying to convince them to stop.**

 **"Fine! Just so you know Jeff, don't think this fight is over yet. I'm still going to send your ass to where you belong!"**

 **"Whatever, you worthless piece of shit that won't let go of her dead family", Jeff said under his breath. Guess Jane heard that 'cause she immediately threw a customized bomb, in a shape of a knife, at him. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE PIECE OF FUCK WHO DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIS DEAD FAMILY, ESPECIALLY HIS DEAD AND BROKEN BROTHER!"**

 **'Oh shit this isn't going to be good", I thought. I quickly grabbed Jane and got out of there before Jeff could do anything. We went back inside the mansion because we knew we were safe and we can't fight in the mansion, which is even better.**

 **Jeff then just started to chase around until Slendy told him to stop and just sit down and play some games with BEN. Finally he stopped and decided to go play games with BEN.**

 ***Jane's POV***

 **"He...finally…..stopped chasing…..us.."' I said trying to catch my breath. I collapsed on the floor of mine and Jack's room. "I'm just going to lie down here on the floor for a while."**

 **"Ok then, I might as well do the same thing after running from Jeff, but i'm going to let you take a shower first. It's been a long day, and i'll gladly wait for you to get done taking a shower."**

 **"I should do the same, but no i'm going to let you go first Jack, I want to lay down for a bit longer here on the floor."**

 **"Ok"**

 **A few hours passed after me and Jack took a shower. We crawled into our beds and fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

 **A few years passed since Jane became a proxy, and during that time Jane and Jack have bonded a lot, but without realizing that they have fallen for each other. Jane was coming back from a mission and was worn out. Jack was sitting on the couch watching T.V. by himself and saw Jane all worn out. Jack then turned off the T.V. and walked Jane to their room.**

 ***Jane's POV***

 **"Man, tracking down Jeff's next target is hard work. It's so tiring, I could sleep for days after today", I said to Jack all tired like.**

 **"Ok, I think you should take a nap before you fight Jeff, which it's bound to be soon." To be honest, i was actually liking him more and more when i'm around him. I don't know why though.**

 ***Yawn* "Well, were at our room now I get to take a nap." I stretched while walking towards my bed.**

 ***Eyeless Jack's POV***

 **Jane started to walk towards her bed. Next thing I know, she jumped onto her bed and fell asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, I couldn't help but blush at that cute face of hers. 'Why the hell am I blushing at that? Am I really that into her just to think she has a cute face?', I thought. To be honest, I wanted to poke her face and see her reaction to it.**

 **I then decided to sit by the door because I had a gut feeling that Jeff would want to attack her while she was sleeping. So I stood by the door in the room that way I can see come in through any entrance possible. I don't know why, but I began to daydream about me and Jane being together.**

 **After sitting there for awhile, I began to feel myself doze off. I tried to shake my head in order to shake it off, but I just felt even more tired. So I decided to take a nap as well on my bed. I tried to get up but I felt so weak because I haven't slept for days since, I hardly ever fall asleep at all. Eventually I got up and started to head for my bed. I couldn't actually see where I was going either. My vision was so blurred that I didn't even realize after two hours of sleeping I woke up to find myself cuddling with Jane.**

 **Surprisingly, Jane didn't notice and was still sleeping. As I was getting up, slowly so I wouldn't wake up Jane, I then noticed Jeff at the door looking at a camera. I got so pissed I started to chase Jeff down to get the camera and see wat did he take a picture of and delete it before anybody can see it.**

 ***Jeff's POV***

 **I finally thought of a plan good enough to get back at Jane for all those years ago for telling Slendy what I did to her and her family and receiving a punishment along with a lecture. I was going to rough her up a little while she slept, but I then saw how those two were on the same and thought of something even 's when I thought of taking a picture. I quickly grabbed my camera and took a picture before they woke up. When I looked down at the picture I thought, 'I should tell Sally about this. I'm going to make her hate Jane so much.'**

 **When i looked back up, I saw Jack starting to chase after me and realized, it was a bit too late to run. "Shit, I need to start running now." I quickly started to run down the hall as fast as I could but Jack was closing in on me. "Dammit, I need to pick up my speed before he catches me", I said under my breath.**

 **I was running all over the mansion, upstairs, downstairs, outside, even into the portal that leads the other world and the mansion. I went back to the mansion after Jack chasing me in the other world for about 30 minutes. I ran back upstairs and he was still chasing me. I began to head downstairs, but I tripped and fell down the stairs and I didn't know I left the camera on the top of the stairs until Jack picked it up and started to go through it to find out what kind of picture I took of them. 'Well shit, i'm screwed. And they will be telling Slendy any moment now', I thought while laying there all sore and getting all dizzy.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTEInfo on posting so quickly

***A/N*= The first few chapters were already typed on another website so i'm sorry if i'm throwing so many chapters at you guys. I'm just trying to get it caught up on here. I"ll start updating it on here every Monday or whenever I get the chance to. So enjoy the first three chapters for now. I would most like it if you guys give reviews so I can know what i need to do to make it better. Thanks ^-^.**


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

 **So now I got this fanfic caught up. Enjoy the story it will get a bit interesting from here on out.**

* * *

 ***Jane's POV***

 **I woke up to a loud thud. I quickly got out of bed and ran into the hall and saw Jeff at the foot of the staircase. I saw Jack holding a camera and was kind of hoping he caught that on camera that way I could laugh at him for trying to get his revenge, plus it's not his thing to get revenge so of course it's going to backfire.**

 **"Hey Jack, why is Jeff at the bottom of the stairs," I asked curiously.**

 **"Hmm? Oh, I caught him peeking through our door and tried to attack you. So I chased him down until he tripped and fell down the stairs."**

 **"Is that so, but that doesn't explain why you have a camera you're holding in your hands", I then asked him excitedly, "Did you catch him falling down the stairs? Can I see it? Let me see it. I wanna see him falling down the stairs." I didn't realize I was acting like a child when I began to ask him all those questions. I was actually embarrassed by it I almost wanted to just snatch it from his hands and look at it myself, but things started to take a little exciting turn after that little fight over the camera.**

 ***Eyeless Jack's POV***

 **When Jane asked for the camera, I realized I still haven't deleted the picture. She kept begging for the camera, but I didn't let her near it. She really was acting like a child trying to take the camera. I really don't want her to see the picture so I tried to delete it, but I just can't cause she kept trying to take the camera and see the picture.**

 **"Sorry Jane, but there's nothing for you to see", I said trying to keeping her away from the camera.**

 **"Oh really? What do you have on there that you don't me see? Is it embarrassing stuff that is cute?" She really wants to see it but i'm still denying her.**

 **That's when she started to reach for the it. I kept it away from her and tried to step away from her. She wasn't going to give up on seeing what's on the camera. That's when we both tripped and she fell on top of me. My heart started to beat fast and I was starting to fall for her even more than when we first met. I have to admit I never thought of falling for her so easily. I felt myself getting nervous, not knowing what to do. 'Should I run? I feel like i should run.', I kept thinking that to myself that over and over until….**

 ***Jane's POV***

 **I started to blush as I was laying there, on top of him. I guess I was falling for him a lot. My heart started to race faster and faster, I was beginning to shake, and was getting really nervous. I wanted to run, but my body wouldn't move and was locked in his gaze upon me. 'What should I do? Why won't my body move? I need to get up now and hide from this moment', I thought to myself.**

 **My emotions started to take over at that point. I couldn't control what I was about to do. My head started to lean close to his. That's when Jack figured out why my head was getting so close to his and that's when he kissed me. I was blushing intensely and couldn't stop.**

 **It was such a passionate kiss that I lost myself in it. After we finished our little moment, we sat up and Jack picked me up, bridal style, to our room. I hid my face in his chest because I knew I was still blushing beet red. I then to began to hear his heart beats, it was beating fast just like mine was. That's when I knew that he actually liked me. I began to blush even more.**

 **He then laid me on his bed, closed and locked the door and got on top of me and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began to move down to my neck.**

 **I moaned a bit and he looked at me with a 'Can I?' face. I nodded and he began to unzip my dress and unsnapped my bra. He then removed it from my body and started to lick my chest and grabbed one of my breasts and gave it a slight squeeze and i moaned a little louder. That turned him on a bit and began to gently play with me. He bit on to my chest and left a mark saying that meant 'I belong to him and only him.' He whispered into my ear, "If someone tries to take you away from me, I will make more marks on you to keep all of them away."**

 **He then sat up, took off his mask, hoodie, and shirt. After that, he took my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I took off the rest of my dress off, sat up, and kissed him. We stopped for a moment to catch our breaths, he then begun to lick between my collarbone and I gave a slight moan.**

 **He then started licking my stomach and was moving downwards. Next thing I knew, the rest of mine and his clothes were off. He grabbed my breast again and played with it a bit. I was moaning more and more the longer he kept playing around with my body. The magic he was putting on me, I couldn't resist it any longer. He got some protection for the next act he was going to do. I felt his manhood enter my core. I let out a loud moan, which turned him on a lot more, and with every thrust, I felt myself going into another realm. I wanted him to put more of his magic on me. He removed his rod out of my womanhood and grabbed my chin and gave me yet another long, passionate kiss. He began to move down, again, to my core and started to twirl his tongue in it. I moaned a whole lot and Jack was enjoying every sound I was making, which turned him on even more. He started to enter his rod into my womanhood again was making even more moans then I realized I did. I tried to turn my head so that way he won't see my embarrassed face, but he turned my head back to facing him. I knew he wanted to see my face while we were doing this.**

 **I was about to reach my climax and Jack noticed as well and that's when we stopped. He stopped and we both tried to catch to catch our breaths after we finished our little session.**

 **We both decided to take a bath together so that way we both can get to bed quicker. We also decided to sleep in Jack's bed and get rid of mine. After we got out of the shower, I changed the sheets that way we both have a clean bed to sleep on.**


	6. Author's Note (posting new chapter late)

**'A/N'=Ok I know I said I would update on Mondays, but I am busy today so i'll have to update the story sometime later this week. So please enjoy the other chapters for now and i'll update as soon as I can thank you. ^ω^**


	7. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the late update. I was just so busy and trying to think of things to add to the story. I might, again, post the next chapter late or not, it depends so just wait patiently and i'll post the next chapter soon. Thank you. ^w^_

* * *

 ***Chapter 5***

 **It was morning, maybe about 7 or 8 o'clock. Jane woke up before Jack did and was very careful not to wake him up. Otherwise he would jump at her and might strangle her, which it wouldn't be the first time.**

 ***Jane's POV***

 **I quietly got up before Jack woke up. He actually looked kind of…..how do I say this…..cute…? I don't know, but I did wanted to cuddle with him until he woke up, but I was a bit hungry so I went down stairs to get something to eat. I was seriously craving for some pancakes with strawberries on top, my mouth started to drool at the mere thought of it.**

 **I walked downstairs and I started to smell the aroma of pancakes. Somebody must of known what I wanted for breakfast because I suddenly stopped to look at the table to see pancakes with strawberries on top along with other kinds of breakfast meals.**

 **I then saw Slenderman in the kitchen washing the dishes he used to cook with. Shortly after, everyone came in to eat. We waited until everyone got to the table, the only person left to come was E.J. It was total silence as we waited for him to come.**

 **BEN finally broke the silence. "Hey Jane…", BEN said breaking the silence, "Why don't you go get your roommate." 'Why me though? I don't see why anyone else can go get him?', I thought.**

 **"The rest of can't since Jack won't let us go into his, well both of your room"**

 **"Alright then. Just give me a few minutes." I began to walk to my room and when I opened it….I saw something that just really made me mad. The idiot that I liked a lot was still asleep. *Sigh.* "Guess i'm going to need a cold bucket of water." I went to the bathroom to get a bucket, filled it with water and walked to his side of the bed. "Hey Jacky, it's time to get up you lazy idiot," I said as I dumped the water on him.**

 ***Eyeless Jack'S POV***

 **"Hey Jack, why don't we move out of this place and go somewhere else and live there? It would be be better. Just the two of us and without Jeff trying to hunt us down and kill us", Jane said smiling while the wind blowing through her hair. She looked so cute smiling while she said that. That's when it was getting dark and we decided to go to bed. Next thing I know, she suddenly said, "Hey Jacky, it's time to get up you lazy idiot."**

 **"Huh….? What do you mean? We just got in bed." And then I felt cold water on my body. That's when I woke up, "ACK, WHAT THE HELL JANE!"**

 **"It's time to get up Jacky. Everyone else has been waiting downstairs to get your ass up and eat breakfast with the rest of us."**

 **"Yeah, yeah i'll be down there in a sec...wait did u just call me Jacky?"**

 **"Did I? Huh. Well that's what i'm going to start calling you now. So get up and eat breakfast with the rest of us", Jane demanded She began leaving the room to put the bucket back in the bathroom and left to go down stairs.**

 ***Sigh* I got up and got dressed, washed my face, and other things. I began heading downstairs and took a seat next to Jane. It was quiet at first, then Sally broke it by asking Jane a random question. "Hey, Jane, wanna play a game with me after we finish eating breakfast?"**

 **"Umm...sure i'm not doing anything later anyways", Jane said while smiling. "YAY", Sally yelled all happy like. She began chowing down her breakfast. Slenderman told her to slow down otherwise she would get the hiccups or choke, which never did bug us because we really can't die that easily.**

 **It was about 10 or 11 o'clock when everyone was finished eating and both Jane and Sally went upstairs to go play a game. Sally and Jane were having fun for a couple of hours until Sally had to go on a mission because she wanted to go play with humans and her insanity side was about to come out, if she continued to play with Jane. Sally left and she really seemed happy to kill someone in a while.**

 ***Jane's POV***

 **After Sally left, I got bored so I thought wondering around the mansion would help. But it didn't, I just got even more bored and just wanted to do something interesting. Then BEN came in front of me and asked, " Hey, Jane, wanna play Majora's Mask with me?"**

 **"Sure, I don't have anything to do anyways." BEN lead me to the living room and set the game up to play. After playing for a few minutes, Jack came behind me and tried to scare me, which failed. I don't let my guard down so easily, since i'm always having to keep it up when i'm around Jeff. Jack then sat beside me and hugged me and didn't let go and just watched me and BEN continue playing the game. Thats when Slenderman came rushing in.**

 **"TURN OFF ALL THE LIGHTS IN THE MANSION, DON'T TURN ANYTHING ON, KEEP EVERYTHING OFF, AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I GET BACK!" It was so weird and I didn't know what to do. Jack suddenly grabbed my arm dragged me every where he knew that contained a light switch and let everyone else handle the main electricity. Jack then picked me up, bridal style, and headed for our room. After we got to our room, he put me down, closed and locked the door and closed the curtains on the window.**

 **"Alright, Jack, explain to me what's going on."**

 **"Oh, right this is the first time this is happening since you came to the mansion." He then sat on the bed and gestured me to sit next to him. I started walking towards him and sat down next to him. "This only happens when a human has entered the forest. Since Slenderman wants to keep this place hidden from the rest of the world, he does whatever he can to keep it that way, even if it means killing people. That's why he instructs us to shut off all the electricity in the mansion so he can blend it in with the forest. Even if a human were to enter, he would make them go insane which will make them kill them self."**

 **"Ohh, ok then." I started to feel tired and wanted to take a nap and I could tell Jack wanted to take one as well. So we fell asleep cuddling each other and how warm his body was, the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.**


	8. Chapter 6

_***A/N*** Sorry for this late update, I have just started to begin to loose ideas for this story but i got my ideas for this story now so the next chapter will be a bit better._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **(I put ? to see if you guys can guess who's POV this is.)**

 **A few hours has passed. Slenderman finally came back with Sally, after dealing with the people that were intruding into the forest, and turned the electricity back on. Sally then went to everybody's room to tell them they can come out now. When she went into Jack and Jane's room, she saw something thing that made her a little jealous of Jane. Those two were taking a nap and cuddling each other, something Sally wanted to do with Jack for a very long time.**

 ***Sally's POV***

 **I finally made it back to the mansion and all I wanted to do once I got inside was to play games with BEN. But Slendy told me to first go and tell the others that it is safe to come out. I then started skipping down the halls and heading towards everybody's room. The first door I opened was Jeff's and he almost tackled me because I accidentally startled him. I then started to head off to BEN's room, and ,without realizing, the next door that I was opening was Jack and Jane's. When I opened the door, I immediately started to feel anger and jealousy. I wanted to rush in there, grab Jane, and throw her out of the mansion. "Why does she get to cuddle with him", I whispered angrily. "Why, I meet Jack first, and yet she gets to be with him it's not fair…." and before I finished my sentence I quickly ran out of the room and into mine and yelled into my pillow, "IT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL!" Tears began to roll down my cheeks and unto my pillow, I cried myself to sleep.**

 **After Sally cried herself to sleep, Slenderman had a feeling that something bad was about to happen upon one of the couples he put together, but he didn't know which couple. He tried to figure out which couple it was, but failed. So he decided to put it aside and began to open all the doors to all the rooms in the mansion. "Ok everyone, it's alright to come out now. The people are gone from the forest", Slenderman shouted.**

 ***?'s POV***

 **'It's dark and lonely. When will he come back and open the box again. Once more so we can play again, to have fun, to hear the melody of my favorite song. My favorite song….**

 **Round and 'round the cobbler's bench**

 **The monkey chased the weasel,**

 **The monkey thought 'twas all in fun**

 **Pop! Goes the weasel.**

 **A penny for a spool of thread**

 **A penny for a needle,**

 **That's the way the money goes,**

 **Pop! Goes the weasel.**

 **A half a pound of tuppenny rice,**

 **A half a pound of treacle.**

 **Mix it up and make it nice,**

 **Pop! Goes the weasel.**

 **Up and down the London road,**

 **In and out of the Eagle,**

 **That's the way the money goes,**

 **Pop! Goes the weasel.**

 **I've no time to plead or pine,**

 **I've no time to wheedle,**

 **Kiss me quick and then I'm gone**

 **Pop! Goes the weasel.**

 **Next thing I know, I see light coming into my room. "Ok everyone, it's alright to come out now. The people are gone from the forest." I quickly stood up and started to head for the hallway. I didn't want to sound weak so I said, "Thank goodness. Another minute and I might've gone insane being in my room not doing anything."**

 **"Oh good, someone has finally come out of their room", Slendy said. "By the way do you know where Jill is? I got a mission for her to do."**

 **"I think she is still in her room", I said.**

 **A few minutes later Jill was heading off, but first she wanted to ask Jane if she could help her. So she went to her and Jack's room. This was around the time they started to wake up from their nap.**


	9. AN: Late Chapter Update

**A/N: _I am so sorry for the late update for the next chapter. I have been so busy with school and just stacked with homework. The next update will be coming soon but im not for sure, so please be patient a little longer until i can get the next chapter in. Thank you,・ω・._**


	10. AN: My apologies for the absence

**I know it has been just about a year since I last updated this fanfiction. Honestly, I have no excuse for my a** **bsence** **and for not updating this. I'm sorry for doing this and keeping you on a cliffhanger like this. I will soon get back to writing out this story as soon as I can. Just, hold on a little longer for my next update. It might take awhile since I still have school to attend to and the less free time I currently have...でも、がんばります！「But I will do my best!」  
**


End file.
